Sun, el imparable
by Thenotoriginalwriter
Summary: El ataque al castillo genera a un héroe cuya ira imparable te hace preguntarte quién es el verdadero monstruo.


Unas cuantas cosas importantes antes de empezar:

1.-Esta es mi versión de la historia de Solaria en mi universo, en el universo en donde se desarrolla paranoia, he ahí el por qué es un príncipe y no una princesa y toda las demás cosas que conlleva este relato no canónico.

2.-Los que ya me conocen saben bien como soy y lo bruscas que pueden ser mis historias, así que si eres nuevo te doy una advertencia, aquí no hay Starco y demás shipeos, solo un hombre al que le gusta escribir a su manera, intenten darle oportunidad a las nuevas propuestas.

3.-Esta historia es algo más fuerte a las demás, así que están advertidos.

Comentaré más cosas al final del capitulo, a los que gusten pueden pasar a leer.

* * *

1

Es de dia, ves rápidamente a la persona con la que te acostaste la otra noche por unas cuantas serpientes de plata, piensas en lo mucho que desearías extrangularlo hasta que sus ojos sangren o el robarle el poco dinero que le sobró luego de ahorrar tanto para usar tu culo como juguete, pero no lo haces.

Un hombre siempre será así, y no lo culpas, está en su naturaleza, apenas sabías algo de biología por tu falta de estudios pero estabas consciente de cómo funcionaba el mundo. El hombre siempre ha buscado esparcir su semilla en la mayor cantidad de prados posibles, es su naturaleza, una que le fue obligada a suprimir luego de encadenarse a la decencia y la comodidad de sus actos. No puedes odiarlos.

Sales de la pequeña tienda del hombre, te equivocaste, no está amaneciendo, es medio día, las campanas de la iglesia no están sonando, no hay gente mayor abrumada por su edad y la muerte buscando una calma desesperada, no hay nadie más que comerciantes vendiendo sus productos a los extranjeros.

Pocos días son tan especiales como hoy, es el cumpleaños del rey y todos los habitantes están aprovechándose de esto, de la pequeña ventaja que les traía ser la clase renegada y estar arraigados al primer suelo en donde llegaban los invitados del rey y los aventureros que quieren pasar la noche en un lugar cálido.

Si tengo suerte, un aristócrata volverá a llamar a mi puerta.

Te acostumbras al agua helada y al sereno en los pulmones luego de tanto tiempo, los de arriba tienen leña y hogueras que desprenden una luz tan fuerte que podría enceguecer a alguno de los habitantes de tierra baja, nosotros tenemos lo que se pueda obtener de la tierra.

Una anciana te pide ayuda para lavarse el cabello. Tus dedos se enredan en su esponjado, grasoso y andrajoso cabello, conversas con ella de manera automática, su voz es dulce y amorosa como la de la abuela que nunca conociste, te habla de su esposo, el hombre borracho que derrochaba el dinero saliendo con alguna que otra zorra, y tu fuiste aquella zorra.

Te sientas a comer la rata asada con un sazonado hecho en casa que tanto te gusta, ayer trabajaste, ayer fuiste una basura, hoy te mereces comer dos veces en un día.

Al sentir los diminutos huesos del animal romperse entre tus dientes te pones a pensar en lo que comen Los de arriba, eres de Tierra baja, la inmundicia, sabes de leyendas mejor que cualquiera, recuerdas aquellas historias que te contaron de niña en las que describirán a animales tan grandes y tan gordos que un solo ejemplar podía alimentar a una pequeña familia por unos cuantos días sin problemas, sabes sus nombres, los memorizaste luego de escuchar la historia cientos de veces y ponerte a salivar otras miles, les llamaban cerdos y reses. Luego de recordar esto tu rata ya no te parece apetitosa, solo tienes en tu cabeza la imagen de esos animales gordos y grasientos que en Tierra alta comen a diario. No sientes celos, no sientes odio, no sientes nada.

Bebes con la esperanza de poder dormirte, era tu noche libre y no pensabas volver a abrir la puerta de tu choza, la que tu padre construyó antes de irse al campo de batalla y nunca volver.

Te recuestas sobre el colchón y sostienes el libro que robaste hace unos cuantos meses de uno de los centinelas blancos. Lo cuidas como un tesoro, un libro en tierra baja es tan valioso como un montón de materia prima la cual no todos podían procesar y aprovechar, no sabes leer, aquellos que lo saben usualmente son los ancianos, aquellos que tienen la vista tan cansada y las energías tan bajas que casi ninguno es capaz de enseñarte. Tu padre era un gran hombre, tu padre logró enseñarte a recitar el abecedario sin trabarte antes de irse a la guerra, antes de volverse una de esas cabezas enjauladas en los territorios enemigos.

Un fuerte príncipe cabalga sobre su corcel, su cabello dorado y brillante como su firme armadura relucen incluso en el papel. Lees hasta donde puedes, la doble erre te parece una bestia indomable.

Llaman a la puerta.

No quieres abrirla, pero estás lo suficientemente ebria como para tener ganas de trabajar.

La abres, estás lista para lo que sea que llegue a tu puerta, no te importa su aspecto, te pones a pensar si alguien en Tierra baja que haga lo mismo que tu tiene la posibilidad de rechazar a algún cliente.

Es Eliot, de las pocas personas que puedes llamar amigo.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Esperaba ganar algo de dinero extra.

Le ofrecí a Eliot el recostarse en mi cama o sentarse en el piso. Le ofrecí algo de agua de la que tenía almacenada en cántaros luego de ir al río, pero se niega. No le gusta la simpleza del agua, de hecho nunca le he visto beber a menos que no tenga de otra, siempre tiene algo preparado y con un sabor dulce.

-Pensé que estarías afuera, en el pueblo, todos están celebrando que es el cumpleaños del Rey Butterfly, los restaurantes están repletos de turistas y el teatro público está lleno, uno no puede salir sin que alguien te coja del brazo y de repente te ponga a bailar con él. Es el día en el que el pueblo está verdaderamente vivo y tu aquí encerrada, se que no tenemos lujos tan grandes como los de arriba, pero todos somos una familia, es más que suficiente con tener un gran trago de Béej en la mano y una buena plática

Eliot era un sol, siempre radiante, siempre feliz, siempre con esperanza, la esperanza de algún día llegar a Tierra Alta y probar carne de cerdo.

Tierra baja no le merecía.

Yo no le merecía.

Eliot me convenció para salir. Aquella noche fue la más hermosa que he vivido, por un momento Tierra baja de verdad lucía como un hogar, solo por un momento, cuando Eliot me tomó de la cintura y bailamos al ritmo de la enérgica música. Y yo me reía, y cuando dejaba de reír Eliot decía algo para que volviera a alegrarme.

La música se detuvo, y él me llevó hasta su choza, su novia estaría trabajando hasta tarde en el bar.

Nos recostamos en aquella diminuta cama que Eliot compartía con su mujer, la única iluminación que teníamos era por la se escapaba de las festividades.

Eliot me hablaba de sus sueños.

-¿Qué crees que es un hombre sin un sueño, sin un propósito?

Le respondes lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza, su labios carnosos te llamaban a gritos.

-Pienso que todo el mundo tiene un sueño, aunque no lo sepa

Te vuelve a contar la misma historia, la de viajar hasta Tierra alta, te la sabes de memoria pero sigues escuchándola con la misma atención de siempre. Recuerdas el orden de sus palabras, sus deseos por una carne jugosa y brebajes que solo los ricos pueden beber.

Lo amas. Te detestas.

-Un hombre sin un sueño es igual que una roca, sin motivos, sin razones de existir más que un accidente. No sé cómo lo haré pero haré todo lo que pueda para lograr el mío. ¿Tu tienes uno?

Entonces escuchas el crujir de las rocas, miras por debajo de la cama y te llevas un susto de muerte.

Un monstruo, una fiera, un animal.

-¡Tranquila!...tranquila, todo está bien, es solo un niño

Ves como aquella criatura se acurruca entre sus piernas.

Es un monstruo.

-Lo se. S-s-se que tenemos problemas con los monstruos, pero esto es diferente

Ya no te ve como antes, te suplica, te pide ayuda.

-Los monstruos no son malos, nosotros somos quienes les quitaron todo en primer lugar, no merecen esto, no merecen la muerte, son iguales a nosotros.

Por favor, escúchame, he estado conversando con otras personas, hay más gente como yo, gente que cree, gente que sueña como yo, gente que piensa que ésta horrible vida tiene algo mejor que ofrecer.

Por favor, te necesito

Esa fue la última noche que lo viste sonreírte.

A la mañana siguiente confesaste todo a las autoridades.

Esa misma tarde un monstruo ardió en la hoguera. Esa misma tarde la pequeña resistencia fue aniquilada. Esa misma tarde Eliot fue ejecutado en la horca.

Lo siento tanto.

2

Tuve una pesadilla.

En ella estaba caminando por las calles de Antica, un antiguo poblado en el que vivía antes de volverse un territorio de los monstruos. Y todo el pueblo era envuelto por un techo de granito, volviéndolo un túnel que pasadas las débiles hogueras solo había una oscuridad infinita, dando la impresión de que si dabas un paso dentro te caerías hasta el fin de los tiempos. Recuerdo caminar sin ninguna prisa, buscando algo que hasta ahora no se que fue, pero me encontré a mi padre, charlando con una mujer sin rostro y cabello castaño, y entonces me acerqué y me acurruque junto al pecho mugriento de mi padre y contemplé las brasas por horas, analizando cada uno de los lamentos que escapaban de los chasquidos de la leña mohosa.

Cuando las brasas se acabaron de alguna manera supe que era hora de irse hasta otra fuente de luz, me retiré del paternal contacto de un cadáver al cual le habían removido su cabeza y sujeté una jaula de metal en donde estaba él, sin lengua y sin ojos por donde escapaba una luz de color rojo.

Al darme cuenta de lo rápido que se expandía la oscuridad acelero el paso, y con mi linterna ilumino a cientos de hogueras en las que se encontraban la misma mujer de pelo marrón con aquel hombre sin cabeza, no se movían, aceptaban su destino de ser consumidos por la infinidad del túnel.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo me llevó aquella escena, quizá unas horas quizá unos minutos, pero llegué agotada, y entonces siento como una roca es destrozada contra mi cráneo, y una mujer idéntica a mi me grita cosas que no entiendo, y me golpea una y otra vez hasta que me muero. Y entonces yo soy aquella mujer que ha estado chillando y asesinando, y quien está tirado en el suelo es Eliot, el cual tiene la yugular hinchada y amoratada, sin embargo, aun sabiendo que está muerto no paro de golpearlo hasta deformarle, hasta herirlo tanto que nunca en la vida pueda volver a sanar, y él a pesar de tener la quijada descolocada me seguía contando su sueño de irse a Tierra alta a comer cerdo y beber hasta morir, y me doy cuenta que no estoy golpeando a Eliot, sino a mis propios deseos y esperanzas que nunca llegaré a cumplir.

Despiertas sin pegar un grito, no puedes, el miedo se manifiesta diferente en ti, te paraliza, te deja inutilizada y a la merced de lo que sea que quiera tocarte.

Sales a la calle con más monedas en tu bolsa, esta vez tienes una serpiente de oro por haberte quedado todo el día con otro hombre y su mujer.

Te sientas a comer en el restaurante de siempre, piensas en ti, piensas en Eliot, piensas en el aburrimiento del matrimonio.

-Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a recuperar nuestra pasión-dijo aquel hombre que me contrató y pagó por adelantado

Piensas en el como te manoseó y en los gemidos de su mujer. Dudas si aquello fue una verdadera manera de reanimar su vida sexual o solo una excusa para que aquel hombre pudiese follarse a otra sin los problemas que normalmente conlleva.

Despiertas en una cama diferente, cada vez más cansada, cada vez más agotada de fingir.

He estado vendiendo mi propio cuerpo desde hace tanto que no recuerdo, tanto que he logrado desaparecer, puedo sentir sus huesudos dedos y su dura barriga, el pelo mal cuidado de su barba que al día siguiente hace que mi cara arda en carne viva, puedo sentirlo, pero no estoy ahí. Mi cuerpo reacciona ante sus propias maquinaciones, sus propios deseos de reproducirse y sobrevivir, puedo gemir, puedo gritar, puedo mentirme a mi misma, pero no estoy ahí, nunca se donde estoy en realidad.

Despiertas en una cama de Palaos, un pueblo a las afueras del reino. Te acuestas con un hombre a cambio de llevarte de nuevo hasta la capital.

Me desvanezco, me vuelvo otra persona, me vuelvo un ser que solo desea alimentarse, follar y reproducirse. Llevo tanto tiempo haciéndolo que a veces pienso que la yo que se acuesta con los hombres que puedan pagarle es la verdadera, y que yo solo soy una manifestación de una bestia que ahora solo descansa.

Despierto en la cama de un centinela blanco. Su armadura hecha de metal anti magia descansa sobre el suelo junto a mis bragas mojadas.

¿Quién era la mujer que se reía de las barbaridades que decía Eliot? ¿Era otra diferente a la que se acuesta con hombres por dinero o es la que se embriaga hasta dormirse? ¿Quién fue la que lo mandó a la orca?

¿Quién soy?

Despiertas en la cama de uno de esos hombres elegantemente trajeados de mucha influencia. Caminas desnuda por pisos recubiertos de mármol y sientes frío, coges las pantuflas de aquel hombre y buscas la salida de la choza. No estás en una choza, estás en una casa.

Buscas con desesperación algo que te haga recordar lo que pasó, pero solo ves ropa empapada en sangre y un anillo con una hermosa piedra adornando tu dedo. Abres las cortinas, la luz te enceguece y lloras.

Bienvenida a Tierra alta.

3

Tu marido te habla con amor acerca de una hermosa velada. Y tu no recuerdas nada, no recuerdas cuánto tiempo llevas siendo otra persona.

Tu marido piensa que eres de Tierra alta por tus grandes pómulos, tus escasas mejillas y tus ojos claros. Entonces recuerdas una de las historias de tu padre, las cuales te hablaban de una época en donde en el reino no existía algo como una división, y el cómo te contó que tenías dichas facciones por tu tatara abuela, la cual abandonó todo para casarse con un granjero de Tierra baja el día en el que el reino se partió en dos grandes pedazos.

Tratas de hablar como la otra hablaría, llena de confianza, llena de vida, aunque en el fondo estás paralizada del miedo, el hombre está empapado en una sangre que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos, y entonces ves como aquel hombre de bigote muy bien cuidado se levanta de la cama ensangrentada y empuja el cadáver de una mujer la cual aún tenía un rostro de placer y fluidos blancos en los ojos.

El hombre toca una campana, y un pequeño duende con traje aparece de una puerta diminuta.

-Alístar, deshazte de esto y limpia la recamara, por favor

-Como ordene señor

-Cariño, ¿quieres desayunar algo? Debes tener hambre-dijo, y te besó, y sus labios sabían a sangre

Haces todo para mantener la calma, le dices a tu hombre que necesitas darte una ducha, y tú entras al baño en donde vomitas ácido gástrico.

Habías escuchado rumores en los mercados de tu antiguo hogar, en los que hablaban de la invulnerabilidad de los habitantes de tierra alta conforme a los demás siempre y cuando haya un buen fondo económico de por medio, esto significa que mientras un hombre de Tierra baja es llevado a la horca por asesinar a un asaltante en defensa propia, un hombre de Tierra alta puede comprar a una zorra para hacer lo que le plazca.

No sabes como funciona una de esas duchas que solo veías en libros infantiles con dibujos, pero tu desesperación por limpiarte te hacen mover todas las manijas que ves, terminando en un chorro de agua clara que escaldaba tu piel.

Te fascinas, nunca te habías dado un baño con jabón y agua caliente.

-Tardaste mucho en el baño cariño, ¿te gustó el vestido que te compré?

Vistes uno de esos vestidos grandísimos que te agigantan el trasero y te aprietan la cintura, era azul, muy decorado y complicado de ponerse que hasta tuviste que pedirle ayuda a una de las varias criadas que había dentro de la casa y no dejaban de respirarme en el cuello.

Te han servido huevos de gallina y varias hogazas de pan tostadas en un horno de leña, alrededor tuyo hay tantos condimentos que no eres capaz de distinguirlos todos.

En Tierra baja habían gallinas, pero éstas eran decrépitas y no eran capaces de poner más que un par de huevos al año, tan diminutos como monedas. No podemos darnos el lujo de alimentar bien a nuestros animales, es por ello que tenemos ratas, fáciles de cuidar y de comer.

Haces todo lo que puedes para no abrumarte y atragantarte, tratas de ser la otra, aquella que no presentaba arrepentimientos, aquella que de algún modo contactó con un hombre rico y finalmente pudo cumplir su sueño de descansar su cabeza en una cama de plumas. Pero te es difícil, la textura esponjosa del huevo, el queso de cabra derretido en el que mojabas el pan condimentado con hierbas te enloquece, es difícil, muy difícil.

-Cariño, ¿estás emocionada por las festividades de esta noche?-me pregunta, no parece apurado, no parece sentir nada

Murmuras, te esfuerzas en recordar las cosas que hizo la otra, sus acciones, sus palabras, pero no tenías nada, aquella mujer era egoísta, no te quedaba otra que mentir.

Mi marido termina de comer y se retira, dice que tiene asuntos pendientes, quizá vaya a casa de una amiga y rompa con su fidelidad conmigo o lo que sea que me de tiempo para pensar en qué hacer.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Hago el esfuerzo para irme a aquel momento en el que descansé mi cabeza entre mis brazos y la otra tomó el control, pero no tengo nada, nada más.

¿Por cuánto tiempo fui esa persona?

No me queda de otra más que volver en mis pasos, regreso a aquella habitación en donde hice el amor siendo la querida esposa de un burócrata. Quedo desnuda frente al espejo, uno tan grande como uno mismo, en donde podía contemplarse por horas, en donde podía ver mi cuerpo totalmente rasurado y sin rastros de suciedad.

¿Quién era ahora?

Salgo de mí casa con unos pantalones, una blusa y tanto dinero que incluso podría comprar alimento para una semana en mi antiguo hogar. Aun con todas esas monedas de oro en tus bolsillos, no sientes el temor que solías sentir al regresar de tu casa luego de un día de trabajo, en donde desde cualquier rincón oscuro, alguien podía saltar con un cuchillo o una madera con punta y rebanarte por unas cuantas monedas, para luego dejarte ahí, sin ningún otro motivo que ser un recordatorio del mundo de mierda en el que estaba, no, aquí era diferente, y no es porque me sintiera segura, sino porque estoy segura que tantas monedas no son más que la mala propina de un camarero de segunda.

Tuviste tanta suerte de que uno de tus centinelas de faldas pequeñas y diminutos escotes no parase de hablar, y fue como un juego de niños para ti seguir y seguir parloteando con ella, terminando en una plática en donde al menos conseguiste que te dijera uno de los lugares en donde frecuentabas con tu esposo.

Te sientes nerviosa y no entiendes por qué, en Tierra baja uno podía morirse de disentería o ser atacado por la peste en cualquier momento, pero acá, en donde todo el mundo se sostiene de la mano y plática acerca del clima te sientes absolutamente ansiosa, como si todo esto fuese una farsa, como si todo fuese un sueño que no quiere acabarse y aquellas agradables personas no son más que aberraciones con una hermosa máscara que ansían por quitarse.

Recuerdas el entretenimiento de Tierra baja, recuerdas a Eliot y su guitarra mascada por las termitas, recuerdas a los ancianos cantando canciones de tiempos de igualdad y prosperidad, de tiempos de luz radiante, recuerdas las borracheras de los bares dentro de chozas medianamente más amplias que las habituales, hombres barrigones y de espaldas y brazos fuertes por sus horas de trabajo en la mina, recuerdas la última festividad en la que estuviste antes de desvanecerte, recuerdas como te suplicaba por un hombro en el cual apoyarse y el como hiciste que su cuello se rompiese por la soga y la gravedad.

La otra parte de mi estaba harta de la monotonía de nuestra antigua madriguera de ratas, y es por ello que persuadió a mi marido para llevarla a un circo, o eso es lo que puedo recordar.

La entrada casi no me costó, es increíble lo barato que pueden llegar a ser las cosas aquí, o la estúpida cantidad de dinero que cualquiera puede tener.

Te sientas en la silla que te han marcado como tuya, te sorprendes del orden y el respeto por la propiedad ajena que tienen los de Tierra alta mientras la intensidad de la luz baja hasta casi volverte invisible, un hombre con un trajeado que resaltaba sale desde un telón rojo en el fondo, su sombrero es tan alto que da gracia.

-¡Querido público!-no grita, pero su voz es tan potente que da la impresión de que lo está haciendo-estoy muy agradecido de tenerles nuevamente como mi audiencia...

Entre la presentación, una mujer me habla, sus ojos son tan azules que dan miedo y tiene una trenza que descansaba entre sus expuestos senos. No se si es una amiga de la otra yo, o si simplemente todos aquí son así de amables.

Primer acto: Malabares incendiados.

Te habla con naturalidad, te pregunta por tu marido y por tu noche de bodas. Respondes lo que puedes, temes el equivocarte y ser descubierta como la farsante que eres.

Segundo acto: Payasos con trompetas que chorreaban agua.

No tienes descanso, de esta sigue otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, todas querían saber de las experiencias de su buena amiga, y tu vuelves a preguntarte cómo habías llegado hasta acá.

Vuelves a intentar conectar los puntos dentro de tu mente, pero no logras avance alguno, te sientes frustrada e intentas prestarle atención a la única pista que tienes hasta ahora.

Es el tercer acto: La representación

Un niño comienza a narrar acerca de la fundación de Mewni, esa historia que solía contarte tu padre pero con una voz angelical y un traje bonito.

El regordete niño canta la historia que conoces, la que todos conocen, la de una reina tan antigua que realmente nadie sabe su nombre, una de un poder infinito, una que apareció con la mayor posición de los herederos de la corona, la vara de las edades.

Un poder ilimitado en un conveniente empaque.

Una niña vestida con colores rosas y brillos agita una varita, y un hombre con un disfraz muy bien elaborado de un monstruo da un salto exagerado hacia atrás. Y la gente se ríe y enternece.

El pequeño globo colorado por el esfuerzo canta de las estrategias de la reina, de un ejército poderoso creado con la magia que guardaba para sí.

Monstruos sujetos por cadenas se retuercen por la carne negra que les ofrecen.

Canta de sacrificios.

Las criaturas son liberadas, aquellas personas de piel oscura se quedan petrificados por su inminente carnicería. El público quiere verlo, el público quiere que los despedacen.

Uno de ellos trata de huir. Un centinela blanco le atraviesa el estómago con una lanza. Las criaturas saltan sobre ellos en un salpicar de sangre y tripas.

El niño canta acerca de la evolución, de una extraña selección natural en donde los elegidos por la reina obtendrían el poder de un dios los otros serían carne de cañón.

Hombres gigantescos y llenos de músculo toman a las criaturas por la garganta.

El público no deja de gritar con euforia.

Sus gritos te han hecho sorda antes los chillidos del animal siendo estrangulado.

Sangre pringa y mancha sus diminutas cabezas encubiertas por capuchas.

El publico aplaude, los niños ríen a carcajadas, tu escapas.

Llegas a casa tan rápido que no te has dado cuenta de cómo el sol se había puesto. Tu marido te saluda, y tu le dices que estás agotada pero sabes que es mentira, no quieres que tu flamante esposo sepa que su hermosa mujer se ha meado en los pantalones por el miedo

4

Despiertas en una cama dentro de una caravana gigantesca.

Los recuerdos llegan con una fuerza inmensurable. Te ves embellecida, tomada de la mano con el hombre con el que te casaste, un hombre sereno y de ojos grises y tranquilos. Recuerdas besos, recuerdas alegres pláticas, recuerdas risas.

Caminaste junto a él hasta la fuente de la Calle Victoria, aquella que cruzaron los centuriones en su primera victoria real contra los monstruos. El rey aparece desde lo lejos junto a su hijo, Sun, un joven de cabello en fuego y belleza femenina cuya habilidad e inteligencia militar atemorizaba hasta a sus propios aliados.

Entonces el rey dice algo que ya no puedes recordar, y todo el pueblo pega gritos y saltos de alegría, era el cumpleaños de Sun, y con un simple ademán del rey, el pueblo acalla, yo acallé, y todos se juntaron en una montaña humana de placer.

Eres la muñeca sexual de fulano.

Ves a tu marido fornicarse a una mujer rubia cuyo bello corporal no se había quitado, y te sientes destrozada y no sabes por qué, eras la otra.

Recuerdas todo porque la otra lo quiso, quiso ver la cara que pondrías al mezclar sus emociones con las tuyas.

Astucia, desconfianza.

Impulsividad, miedo.

Ira, ansiedad.

Eres la zorra con la que fornican fulano, mengano y perengano.

Tu esposo llega al clímax con un hombre mucho mayor que él, lo miras retorcerse entre su propia humedad, lloras.

Zunato te penetra mientras trata de ahogarte en la fuente. Chillas por el dolor y el intento por no tragar más agua mezclada con tu sangre. Zunato sabe que el mayor momento de placer se alcanza con el dolor, con la muerte y por eso te trata como la basura inmunda que eres, como la asquerosa farsante en la que te conviertes. Llegas al clímax gracias a él y sus poderosas caderas, no aguantas más tiempo sin aire, te desvaneces.

Te levantaste de la cama, temblabas tanto que terminaste cayendote al suelo y te golpeaste la nariz. Maldices la poca iluminación que tenías hasta encontrar una lámpara de cristal solar. La enciendes y ves lo que hiciste anoche, en lo que te convertiste.

Vestías con cueros oscuros y pegados a tu piel hasta dejarla sin respirar, tus nalgas estaban rojas y tus senos y cuello estaban cubiertos de mordidas que aún estaban coloreadas en carne viva.

Y lo ves frente a ti, con su belleza inmaculada, sin pantalones, sin nada que cubriera la magnificencia de su carne ya vuelta mortal. Vestía una máscara del mismo cuero que solo dejaba a la vista su mandíbula abiertamente forzada y una coleta que sujetaba su cabello rojo.

Caminas hacia él, las memorias de la noche que pasaste con él te golpean como martillos. Te sientas sobre las sábanas empapadas por todo tipo de fluidos corporales y le quitas la máscara con cuidado.

Eres maternal.

No eres así.

¿Quién eres?

¿Cómo has llegado acá?

La puerta de la caravana se abre, un rey enfurecido entra junto a una hondonada de espadas rodeando tu cuello. El rey chilla por la castidad de su retoño.

No forcejeas, piensas en lo fácil que sería mover el cuello y rebanar tu cabeza cual hogaza de pan. Quieres morir, porque sabes que es la única manera en la que la otra no pueda terminar lo que planea hacer.

Te golpean tan fuerte que sangras. Tu boca te sabe a óxido y a sal.

Te duermes y despiertas siendo otra persona.

5

Despiertas en un colchón de un lugar que no reconoces, esperas a que un hombre pase el brazo alrededor de tu cuello para unir los puntos, pero este ya no existe.

¿Quién era ahora?

Me veía, irreconocible, con ojeras y ojos recubiertos de algo amarillo. Traía una espada, grande, poderosa, y una armadura hecha de aleaciones de escamas de dragón de hielo y acero gris.

El punto débil de un nozalis es la garganta. Rajala y evita el mortal veneno que expele.

Estaba dentro de una carpa, con hombres y mujeres armados con machetes y sus dientes. En un momento entablo una amistad con una mujer que me ve con esperanza, y no me quiero ni imaginar qué fue lo que hice para que me mirara de esa manera.

El rey ha fallecido.

Recuerden siempre mantener levemente flexionadas sus rodillas para absorber el impacto de una bala de cañón.

Sun se volvió un animal.

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué hice?

Estuve un tiempo con él antes de que me pidiese hacer lo que me trajo acá. Fui su amiga, y él era un hombre lindo y sobre todo racional,lo era por fuera.

Piel de oso para soportar la cólera del invierno que arrasaba Mewni, encima de esto una cota de malla, cuyos anillos reforzados soportan la puñalada de una daga escandinava, encima de esto otra muda de piel de jabalí con cuernos, porque el frío lo amerita, encina de esto una coraza de acero gris antimagia reforzado con las delgadas escamas de los dragones de hielo de las mazmorras del castillo.

Sun era el mejor guerrero del reino y nunca en su vida sus pies han pisado una tierra que no fuera la de su jardín. Sun era la putita del rey, de su padre, del esposo de la reina de la oscuridad cuyo rastro se perdió.

Sun era un animal, una bestia creada para la guerra. Lo vi, ella lo vio todo, ella quería hablar y destronar al rey que había perdido su sanidad, pero la avaricia le hizo cometer errores.

Mewni era tan poderoso por muchos factores, su posición geográfica le daba una gran ventaja estratégica para los asedios, también era la vanguardia en el comercio con los demás reinos, pero hay algo sobre todas las cosas que nos hacía fuertes, y eso era el conocimiento, el conocimiento dado por la mayor cazadora que el reino pudo conocer,Diana, la acechadora.

Le conocían como el método de Diana. Uno utilizaba estímulos positivos para crear lazos con la criatura, y luego se castigaba severamente cuando ésta desobedece para volver a mostrar afecto y que ésta entre en conflicto hasta su locura. Este método les vuelve leales y obedientes. Este método les vuelve la putita del rey.

En un momento de caos, eviten los grupos grandes, sólo le facilitan al enemigo su muerte por una llamarada o un pedrolo.

Sales de la carpa en donde estabas, ves lo que es la guerra con tus propios ojos.

El rey debía de odiarme lo suficiente como para mandarme acá, como un esbirro más en la primera línea del combate. Normalmente hubiese ejecutado con toda la creatividad del hombre sobre la muerte que la tierra media puede ofrecer, la jaula de las ratas, la dama de hierro, la rueda, pero no, éste decidió volverme un soldado, para morir en una tierra en donde nadie sabe mi nombre.

Y sinceramente, yo tampoco recuerdo cuál es.

Uno no recuerda el nombre de los muertos.

Y yo ya lo estaba desde hace mucho.

Entonces ves como una llamarada explota justo por detrás de ti, carbonizando a la gente que antes estaba ahí. Maldices y aprietas los dientes, aferrándote a la idea de que si matas a uno o dos monstruos quizá tu vida haya tenido algún propósito.

Cortas el vientre de una criatura con cuernos, su sangre te sabe a mierda.

¿Por qué ella hizo lo que hizo?

¿Qué la motivaba?

Otro te golpea con el hombro e intenta destrozarte la coraza a punta de golpes. No lo logra, pero te hace la presión suficiente en los pulmones para asfixiarte, entonces sangre gotea con un compás inquietante sobre tus labios. Abres los ojos, su cabeza ya no está, ahora solo es un montón de huesos vueltos mierda por la presión de un martillo, el arma de los Colosos.

Arrasan con todos los monstruos que hay en su camino, son imparables. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando una fuerza imparable se encuentra con una fuerza inamovible? En donde un Coloso carga contra una criatura tan grande que parte las nubes, la respuesta es una paradoja, un sin sentido, como esta guerra.

El poco cerebro que les queda a esos hombres cubiertos por máscaras negras les servía para comunicarse entre ellos, nadie sabía que decían, nuestros oídos sólo perciben gruñidos y rasguños de dientes, pero todo el mundo sabe que si tienen algo que decirse es porque necesitan ayuda.

La fuerza imparable es aplastada por el peso del objeto inamovible. La fuerza imparable ahora es un charco de tripas esparcidas por el campo de batalla. El objeto inamovible lucha contra las fuerzas imparables que no dejan de chillar y golpear el acero de sus martillos contra sus duras cabezas. La fuerza imparables es detenida por el objeto inamovible. El objeto inamovible se vuelve una fuerza imparable.

Ves como todos los pobres hombres que corrieron tu misma suerte eran reventados por las facultades físicas superiores de tus atacantes. Te preguntas si es el fin, te preguntas si este será el fin para todos los que alguna vez conociste.

Escuchas un bramido monstruoso, te imaginas al demonio mas grande que pueda existir, y cuando lo ves, te encoges, te vuelves insignificante ante su furia y su poder. Ves a Sun correr entre los cuerpos de sus súbditos, envuelto en una cólera que no perdonaba a quien fuera que le atacase, ni siquiera a una amiga.

Sales disparada contra un tronco, sientes como tu columna se vuelve pedazos, te cuesta respirar, te cuesta moverte.

No haces nada, solo observas, contemplas a la persona que te quiso por quién eras siendo masacrada cual cerdo en un matadero, chillando, agonizando por el peso de una criatura tan grande como el mismo castillo. Y entonces piensas que es el fin, y que el reino de Mewni será recordado por haber sido masacrado, y todos los nombres de sus gobernantes se recordarían, y tu serías olvidada, porque nadie recuerda el nombre de los muertos.

Te duermes, despiertas un par de segundos después por una luz cegadora.

Sun es envuelto en llamas, su varita se transforma en una hacha tan grande como él mismo, reluciente,eléctrica, y ves cómo sus piernas reaccionan, y ves como envuelto por la ira salta tan alto como para alcanzar la mandíbula de la fuerza imparable, ves como tentáculos tan grandes y gruesos como los árboles más antiguos caen por todos lados, uno tras otro, uno tras otro.

La fuerza imparable destaza a la fuerza imparable.

La fuerza imparable grita.

La fuerza imparable no deja de matar con su hacha.

La fuerza imparable se convierte en un dios.

La fuerza imparable acaba con la guerra que provocaste al asesinar al rey.

6

Despiertas en un lugar que no conoces, está tan iluminado que apenas puedes abrir los ojos sin sentir el dolor que conllevaba.

Te acercas a un abismo, observas por debajo de tus pies, observas a un príncipe envuelto en una cólera eterna y a un reino impulsado por la guerra. Observas a Sun casándose con una mujer que conoce un día antes de su boda. Observas como se la folla con coraje, observas cómo maltrata a su hijo, observas cómo se vuelve lentamente en un monstruo como él, observas como Sun muere de viejo y nunca conoce a su nieta, observas como todos narran historias del heroísmo y la valentía del hombre que amaste alguna vez, observas como se funje la leyenda del príncipe más poderoso que Mewni haya conocido, y observas el cómo nadie te recuerda, porque al fin y al cabo, no eras nadie, no eras un copo de nieve especial y único, solo eras una puta chiflada.

Te duermes y todo se vuelve negro, no ves nada, no sientes nada.

* * *

Muy bien, primero empecemos con las excusas del por qué he tardado tanto.

Miren, recuerdan lo que les dije la ultima vez? sobre lo de escribir en el teléfono y esas mierdas?, pues, si, funcionó, lo que pasa es que esta semana estuve de exámenes y me era muy difícil concentrarme, gracias a dios hoy tuve el ultimo esta semana y ya pude acabar.

Ahora, conforme al fic.

Verán, no estoy suspendiendo Paranoia, lo que pasa es que, al principio, antes de que Paranoia existiera, mi idea principal era narrar mi versión de la historia de las reinas de Mewni (incluso mencioné una dentro de esta, tengan por seguro que tengo su historia planeada), y pues, tuve algunos conflictos conforme a lo que seguiría en Paranoia y decidí empezar con este que tenía pensado desde hace meses. No se preocupen, ya tengo planeado lo que sucederá en el proximo capitulo de Paranoia, y para los que les gusten los spoilers, tratará de la ex novia de Comet y el baile de la luna roja, ya me conocen, saben que siempre hago las cosas bien, no les va a decepcionar.

Hice el fic con la intención de expandir el universo que estoy usando, para darles un contexto de como Mewni fue desarrollándose hasta ser lo que es ahora. Se que ahora parece algo sin importancia, pero creanme, poco a poco las historias tomarán un mismo camino.

Por otro lado, quería introducir a estos seres que llamé Colosos, que básicamente, son la reencarnación de los primeros guerreros generados por la primera Reina de Mewni y que nacen de manera aleatoria por parte de los descendientes de esta reina, me hubiese gustado explicarlos mas pero no tenía el tiempo. Si quieren una ayuda de como se ven, imaginense a verdugos con capuchas negras de donde solo se les ven los ojos y musculos muy grandes y marcados, y tranquilos, no será la ultima vez que se sepa de estos guerreros.

Si les soy sincero, tuve cientos, miles de reinicios con la historia de Sun, pero al final, no se como, decidí que la mejor manera de narrar la historia de una sociedad disfuncional era con una persona igual de disfuncional, es por eso que elegí una prostituta de Tiera baja. El por qué no tiene nombre podrán preguntarse, fácil, el mensaje que quería transmitir es que ella no era nadie para la historia, una mujer que pasaría al olvido mientras un loco poderoso sería recordado como un héroe, es triste, pero toda la historia lo requiere.

Conforme a la apariencia de esta, me la imaginé como a la actriz Emily Blunt en su interpretación en La chica del tren.

Por lo del final, por si alguien no lo entendió, esta mujer tenía otra personalidad a la que llamaba "La otra", y pues, sus objetivos son muy a la interpretación de uno, pero la verdad es que sus motivos son básicamente el deseo de tener más y el odio a quienes ya lo tienen, es por eso que esta mujer avanzó hasta llegar a la cima de la sociedad y lograr asesinar al rey. Ya el como se relacionó con los monstruos no tiene caso explicarlo, el punto es que haya un sentimiento de incertidumbre todo el tiempo.

Por ultimo, cada cuanto subiré otra de estas? Pues la verdad no lo sé, intentaré que sea cada vez que necesite descansar de Paranoia.

Sin más que decir, que tengan una linda noche.


End file.
